bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart Bloom
Stuart 'Bloom '''is the owner of The Comic Center of Pasadena which the guys often visit. He has a talent for drawing and is a graduate of Rhode Island School of Design. He also has an almost encyclopedic knowledge of comic books. The comic book store is a second home for Stuart, who goes as far as hosting a New Year's comic book character costume contest (The Justice League Recombination). When he faces financial difficulties (which he very often does), the store becomes a first home for him (The Toast Derivation). He seems to be good friends with Wil Wheaton, such that the two team together for a card game tournament (The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary)'' and bowling matches (The Wheaton Recurrence). Thanks to his dermatologist uncle, he also manages to invite comic book author Stan Lee for a comic book signing (The Excelsior Acquisition). In an attempt to replace Leonard, Howard and Raj as friends, Stuart is invited over by Sheldon in The Toast Derivation, along with Barry Kripke and Zack Johnson. Stuart takes advantage of the invitation to take a hot shower in Sheldon's bathroom and ends up singing karaoke with Kripke and Zack. Despite the geeky company and his comic book craze, Stuart possesses sufficient social skills to ask Penny out on a date after seeing her at his comic book store for the first time. Since then, he has managed to go out with her twice (in The Hofstadter Isotope and The Classified Materials Turbulence). On the first date, Stuart puts Penny off by arguing about comic book characters with Sheldon, which lasts long enough for Penny to fall asleep. On the second date, the two make out in a car following dinner, but Penny mistakenly calls Stuart "Leonard", putting Stuart off. By The Desperation Emanation, Stuart sticks with a woman he met at Comic-Con just for the sake of having a girlfriend, even though he describes her as "horrible". But apart from this occurrence, Stuart is rarely shown or noted to socialize with women, and ends up spending up most nights alone or, at best, with cats. While Sheldon and the rest of the gang were hanging out at the comic book store in The Good Guy Fluctuation, a girl entered the store. Stuart went over to her, but ended up stuttering, and walked away. In The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition, Stuart asked Amy out after the two were acquainted. When the guys wondered why he was interested in her, he revealed that he likes girls who do not look at him with soul-sucking, ball-shriveling hatred and contempt. His last name was also revealed to be Bloom when Sheldon was checking out his Facebook page. At the end of the episode, Stuart was the person responsible for the change of Sheldon and Amy's relationship to boyfriend/girlfriend status. Despite Sheldon being the reason why things could not develop between him and Amy, he remains on good terms with both Sheldon and Amy. Starting in season six, Stuart is promoted to a full cast member to partially provide an unmarried friend for Raj since his best friend is married and is away at the International Space Station. Their interplay is similar to Raj and Howard's friendship and he gets accepted into the main group with Sheldon calling him the "fake Wolowitz". By The Re-Entry Minimization, Stuart has moved in with Raj. Gallery Amy&Stuart.png|Amy and Stuart's only date. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-7.jpg|Saying good night on their date. Kevin Sussman 2.jpg|Penny looking at the drawing Stuart made of her. TBBT 417.jpg|Karaoka with Stuart, Barry and Zack. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Stuart.png|Stuart is interested in Amy Twv- Stuart 2.jpg|Would Am'ys great-aunt like this? Twv- Stuart.jpg|Amy's great-aunt could use this as a cane. The Date Night Variable Raj and Stuart.jpg|Raj and Stuart as new friends. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Amy and Stuart.jpg|The gang at the movies. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon and Stuart.jpg|Howard would never play that card. S6EP04 - Howard confronting Stuart.jpg|astronaut Howard finds Stuart living with raj. New14.jpg|Sturat asking Leonard for advice on Penny. Iso2.jpg|Penny admiring the drawing of her made by Stuart. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Stuart.jpg es:Stuart Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Employees of The Comic Center of Pasadena Category:Penny's Boyfriends Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6